Victor Garber
|GebOrt = London, Ontario |imdb = 0001255}} Victor Joseph Garber (*16. März 1949 in London, Ontario) ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler, russisch-jüdischer Herkunft. In Glee stellt er Mr. Schuester dar. Leben Er ist der Sohn von Hope Garber (geb. Wolf, einer bekannten kanadischen Entertainerin) und Joe Garber. Er hat einen Bruder, Nathan, und eine Schwester, Alisa. Mit zwölf Jahren wurde bei Garber Diabetes Typ 1 diagnostiziert. Er besuchte die Ryerson Elementary School. Garber lebt offen homosexuell mit dem kanadischen Künstler Rainer Andreesen in New York City. Karierre Garber ist seit über 20 Jahren sehr erfolgreich am Broadway tätig, wo er in Komödien und Musicals mitwirkte. Für seine Rollendarstellungen in den Produktionen "Deathtrap", "Little Me", "Lend Me a Tenor" und "Damn Yankees" erhielt er Nominierungen für einen Tony Award. 1993 spielt er an der Seite von Tom Hanks in dem Film "Schlaflos in Seattle" und neben Michael J. Fox und Nathan Lane in "Hilfe! Jeder ist der Größte" mit. Einer seiner bisher größten Kinoauftritte war 1997 die Rolle als Thomas Andrews, dem Konstrukteur der Titanic, in dem Blockbuster "Titanic" von James Cameron. 2008 spielte er in dem Film "Milk von Gus van Sant" über den schwulen Bürgerrechtler Harvey Milk die Rolle des Bürgermeisters George Moscone. Größere Bekanntheit erreichte er von 2001 bis 2006 mit der erfolgreichen Fernsehserie "Alias" als Jack Bristow, eine der Hauptrollen, für die er dreimal eine Emmy-Nominierung erhielt. In der Serie "Eli Stone" ist er in der Rolle von Jordan Wethersby, dem Inhaber der juristischen Kanzlei und Vorgesetzten von Eli Stone, zu sehen. Im Juni 2015 wurde bekannt, dass Garber in CWs neuer DC Comicserie "Legends of Tomorrow" als Dr. Martin Stein mitspielen wird, womit er seine Rolle aus "Flash" wieder aufnimmt. "Legends of Tomorrow" ist ein Spinoff von "The Flash" und "Arrow", welches sein Debüt 2016 in der Mitte der Saison hat. Filmografie *1973: Gospell als Jesus *1974: Monkeys in the Attic als Eric *1974: ABC Afterschool Specials als Christian de Neuvillette (Stimme) *1974: Jack: A Flash Fantasy als Jack of Hearts *1975: Valley Forge' ' als Marquis de Lafayette *1976: Great Performances als Arthur *1978: Tartuffe als Valere *1985: Private Sessions als Jerry Sharma *1986: Guiding Light als Det. Frank Minnelli *1987: Wall Street *1988: The Legendary Life of Ernest Hemingway als Ernest Hemingway *1988: Liberace - Ein Leben für die Musik als Liberace *1991: Grand Larceny als Richter Keeler *1991: Walking the Dog *1992: I'll Never Get to Heaven als Eric Hoskins *1992: Singles als Kindervater *1992: The First Circle als Lew Rubin *1992: Light Sleeper als Tis Brooke *1993: Dieppe als Lord Louis Mountbatten *1993: Schlaflos in Seattle als Greg *1993: Hilfe! Jeder ist der Größte als Brian Spiro *1993: Woman on Trial: The Lawrencia Bembenek Story als Frank Marrocco *1993: Queen als Digby *1994: Mixed Nuts als wütender Nachbar (Stimme) *1994: Exotica als Harold *1995: Jeffrey als Tim *1995: Kleptomania als Morgan Allen *1996: Marvin's Room *1996: Der Club der Teufelinnen als Bill Atchison *1996: Hostile Advances: The Kerry Ellison Story als Jack Gilcrest *1997: Cinderella als King Maximillian *1997: Titanic als Thomas Andrews *1997: Ein Gesicht so schön und kalt als Geoff Dorso *1997: The Absolution of Anthony als Vater Carson *1998: How Stella Got Her Groove Back als Isaac *1999: External Affairs als Harry Raymond *1999: Annie als Oliver Warbucks *1999: Invisible Child als Tim Beeman *1999: Summer's End als Erzähler (Stimme) *2000: Deadly Appearances als Inspector Philip Millard *2000: Love and Murder als Inspector Philip Millard *2001: Call Me Claus als Taylor *2001: Natürlich Blond als Professor Callahan *2001: Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows als Sid Luft *2001: Laughter on the 23rd Floor als Kenny Franks *2001: A Colder Kind of Death als Inspector Philip Millard *2001: The Wandering Soul Murders als Inspector Philip Millard *2002: Bis in alle Ewigkeit als Robert Foster *2002: Home Room als Det. Martin Van Zandt *2002: Torso: The Evelyn Dick Story als J.J. Robinette *2003: The Music Man als Mayor Shinn *2008: Milk als Mayor Moscone *2009: Green Lantern: First Flight als Sinestro (Stimme) *2009: Rex als Paul *2009: Star Trek als Klingon Interrogator *2009: Scriptum - Der letzte Tempelritter als Monsignor De Angelis *2010: Eisbeben – Alarm in der Arktis als Colonel Bill Hughes *2010: Du schon wieder als Mark *2010: The Town – Stadt ohne Gnade als Assistenzbankmanager *2011: The Entitled als Bob Vincent *2011: William & Catherine: A Royal Romance als HRH Prince Charles *2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 als Master Thundering Rhino (Stimme) *2011: Take Me Home als Arnold *2012: Argo als Ken Taylor *2012: Moving Day als Wilf *2013: The Hunters – Auf der Jagd nach dem verlorenen Spiegel als Mason Fuller *2013: I'll Follow You Down als Sal *2014: Big Game als Vizepräsident *2015: Consumed als Dan Conway *2015: Self/less als Martin *2015: Sicario als Jennings *2015: The Gettysburg Address als William Saunders *2015: Superhero Fight Club als Dr. Martin Stein Serien *1977: The Best of Families als Teddy Wheeler *1985: I Had Three Wives als Jackson Beaudine (5 Episoden) *1985: Tales from the Darkside als Ambrose Cavender (1 Episode) *1986-1987: American Playhouse als John White/Jack Chesney (2 Episoden) *1986: The Twilight Zone als Dr. Kevin Carlson (1 Episode) *1987-1991: The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd als Dennis Widmer (10 Episoden) *1991-1993: E.N.G. als Adam Hirsch (10 Episoden) *1992: The Powers That Be als Mack Novitz (1 Episode) *1992: I'll Fly Away als Warren (1 Episode) *1994: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues als Blackwell (1 Episode) *1995: Almost Perfect als Howard Guthrie (1 Episode) *1995: Law & Order als Paul Sandig (1 Episode) *1996: F/X: The Series als Andrew Price (1 Episode) *1996-2000: The Outer Limits als Dr. Ben McCormick/Dr. Edward Normandy (1 Episode) *1997: Liberty! The American Revolution als John Dickinson (6 Episoden) *1999: Boys Briefs als Vater Carson (Abschnitt "The Absolution of Anthony") *2000: Frasier als Ferguson (1 Episode) *2001–2006: Alias als Jack Bristow (105 Episoden) *2003: It's All Relative als Jerry/Joffrey (1 Episode) *2004: Will & Grace als Peter Bovington (1 Episode) *2006-2007: Justice - Nicht schuldig als Ron Trott (13 Episoden) *2007-2008: ReGenesis als Olivier Roth (5 Episoden) *2007: Ugly Betty als Professor Barrett (1 Episode) *2008: American Masters als Erzähler (1 Episode) *2008-2009: Eli Stone als Jordan Wethersby (26 Episoden) *2009: Glee *2009: Everything She Ever Wanted als Walter Allanson (2 Episoden) *2009: Nurse Jackie als Neil Nutterman (2 Episoden) *2009-2013: Web Therapy als Kip Wallice (22 Episoden) *2010-2013: Republic of Doyle als Garrison Steele (4 Episoden) *2011: Charlie's Angels als Charles Townsend (8 Episoden) *2011: Flashpoint – Das Spezialkommando als Dr. Larry Toth (3 Episoden) *2011: Suits als Philip (1 Episode) *2011: Law & Order: LA als Walter Calvin (1 Episode) *2011: Stargate Universe als Ambassador Ovirda (1 Episode) *2011: Murdoch Mysteries als Detective Malcolm Lamb (1 Episode) *2012: Damages als Bennett Herreshoff (3 Episoden) *2012:The Big C als Willy (1 Episode) *2012: The Firm als Richter Dominic (1 Episode) *2013: Deception als Robert Bowers (11 Episoden) *2014: Working the Engels als Dr. Colin Shandy (1 Episode) *2014-2015: Power als Simon Stern (6 Episoden) *2014: Louie als Louies Verteidiger (1 Episode) *2014: Sleepy Hollow als Ichabods Vater (1 Episode) *2014: Good Wife als Richter Loudon Spencer (1 Episode) *2014: Blue Bloods – Crime Scene New York (1 Episode) *2015: The Flash als Dr. Martin Stein (5 Episoden) *2015: The Slap als Erzähler *2015: Motive als Neville Montgomery (1 Episode) *2016: Legends of Tomorrow als Dr. Martin Stein Triva *2004 wurde Garber bei der Nominierung für die "Besten Väter aller Zeiten im Fernsehen" von insgesamt 50 Platzierten auf Rang 29 gewählt. *2008 verriet Garber aus Versehen, dass "Alias"-Star Jennifer Garner schwanger war. Dazu sagte er nur: "I thought everybody knew! (Ich dachte, jeder wüsste es)" , "I really think that’s my good fortune—that I never got famous that way. I never had that one role that catapulted me; I just kind of marched along. (Ich denke wirklich, dass es mein größtes Glück ist, dass ich nicht auf diese Art und Weise berühmt wurde. Ich hatte nie die Rolle, die mich mitriss, ich marschierte irgendwie mit". Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller